disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
London
London is a heavily populated city and captial of England, and has been a recurring backdrop for animated feature Disney films and media over the years. Peter Pan The Darling Family lives in London, and Peter Pan and the Darling Children got on the minute hand of Big Ben. 101 Dalmatians The story mostly takes place in London The Sword in the Stone Arthur Pendragon, Sir Ector, Sir Kay and Sir Pelinore went to London for a Big Knight Tornament on New Years Eve for the winner of the tornament becomes King of all England. And the Sword in the Stone (object) is in there at the church yard. Mary Poppins The film takes place in London, mostly in Cherry Tree Lane. It also takes place in the Park, St. Paul'ls Cathedral and The Bank of London. Bedknobs and Broomsticks The Emilius Brown Corasponded College of Witchcraft is in London. Carrie, Charles and Paul came from London. Miss Eglantine Price, Carrie, Charles and Paul came to London to find Professor Emelius Brown to find the Substitutionary Locomotion Spell. Then, then go to his house in London. Then, the last place in London was Portobello Road, to find the book, The Spells of Astaroth, and then get faced to face by the Bookman (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) and Swinburne. The Great Mouse Detective The film takes place in London. Basil of Baker Street lives at Baker Street with Sherlock Holmes. Dr. David Q. Dawson came to London. Ratigan planned to eliminate The Queen at Buckingham and the battle between Basil and Ratigan happened at Big Ben. Pocahontas John Smith, Governor John Ratcliffe and the rest of the crew came from London to go to the new land Tarzan Jane and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter came from London with Clayton. London can be seen in some episodes of The Legend of Tarzan Valiant Valiant (character) went to London to sign up for the Royal Homing Piegeon Service. The Chronicles of Narnia Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie and Lucy Pevensie lives in London but left for their first adventure in Narnia because of the Blitz. The Replacements London is where Agent K and Car came from. It's the location of the Royal Spy Academy and the Spyclopedia. It's the home of Agent G and Agent B. Phineas and Ferb Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Cadence and their parents went to London to visit Reginald Fletcher and Winifred Fletcher. Stacy Hirano went with them one time. Perry the Platypus stopped Heinz Doofenshmirtz while he was attending an Evil Scientist convention in London and stealing Big Ben with the help of Agent 000. A Christmas Carol The film mostly takes place in London. Pirates of the Caribbean Captain Jack Sparrow was taken to London before King George II to start an expedition to find the Fountian of Youth. Cars The last place of the World Grand Prix takes place in London. Gallery _PeterPanDisney.jpg|Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael and Tinker Bell at Big Ben 101dalmatians-14.jpg|Pongo, Pertie, Rodger and Annita at a park in London sword05.jpg|Arthur in London pulling the Sword out of the Stone imagesCAZOLGJM.jpg|The Tournament in The Sword in the Stone imagesCAKFKEKI.jpg|Mary Poppins flying over London 260px-Brown.jpg|Professor Emelius Brown perfoming in London imagesCAER3WXC.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow in London imagesCAB6HYTQ.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs in London potc4_5_720.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow witht the King's Guards Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-On-Stranger-Tides-header.jpg|"There should be a captain in it" imagesCA6UOL42.jpg|Captain Jack Sparow on a Coach great-mouse-clock-tower.jpg|Basil inside Big Ben imagesCAD7BP1N.jpg|Valiant and Bugsy getting registered to join the Royal Homing Piegeon Service imagesCABM5P07.jpg|Todd and Riley in the Royal Spy Academy in The Replacements imagesCAMK7K12.jpg|Candace and Stacy in London Eye and Phineas and Ferb's Big Ben Slide in Elementary My Dear Stacy File:Candace_and_Stacy_as_Detectives.jpg|Candace as Sherlock Holmes and Stacy as Dr. Watson in front of Tower Bridge in Elementary My Dear Stacy imagesCA0FMXV3.jpg|Ebenezer Scrooge inside of Big Ben cars-london.jpg|Finn McMissle and Holly Shiftwell in London imagesCA9O6KN0.jpg|The ship from Pocahontas at the bay in London imagesCA7KT4EL.jpg|London from Pocahontas Category:Cities Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan locations Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Mary Poppins Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks locations Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:The Great Mouse Detective locations Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Pirates of the Caribbean locations Category:Cars locations Category:Valiant Category:Chronicles of Narnia film series Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:A Christmas Carol Category:The Replacements Category:Pocahontas Category:Tarzan